gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Boltok Pistol
Background The Boltok pistol is the standard Locust sidearm. It is a high-caliber magnum revolver and has half the capacity as the COG Snub Pistol and fires at a much slower rate, but the sheer damage per round it puts out makes it an effective weapon when used correctly. In Gears of War 2, the Bolters are Drones who use the Boltok as their primary and only weapon. The lack of heavy equipment makes them faster than most Locust. Use The Boltok is very useful for sniping when the player is lacking a Longshot Sniper Rifle. This is because the weapon has an integrated scope with a moderate zoom (like the Snub Pistol), which adds to the accuracy of the weapon. Also, if the Boltok is reloaded with a Perfect Reload, players are able to kill an enemy in just one or two shots. A well-placed headshot can kill the enemy with just one shot, while shots in the other parts of the body will cause heavy splattering damages. The player is introduced to the sidearm in the Act 1 chapter, Wrath, where the player will be able to obtain it by destroying the furniture located in the hallway as they encounter several Drones which are using them. Multiplayer The Boltok is rarely used as a primary weapon, mainly because the rest of the available starting weapons (particularly the Snub Pistol, Gnasher Shotgun, and Lancer) are practically the latest entry of good firepower to the players (untimely making the Boltok to look rather obsolete). However for experienced players, the Boltok will sometimes be used as a mid-long range support weapon, while for others, the Boltok will just be used as another stock weapon available. In most situations, the Snub pistol is a better choice than the Boltok, due to having more flexibility. Players will be having difficulty doing the pistol whip with the Boltok since one of its drawback is that after firing, players are unable to do a melee attack with it (whereby with a Snub pistol, this ability is made easily done). Gears Of War 2 * The Boltok Pistol is first sighted in the Gears of War 2 - Duel Trailer on a Locust's hip when Marcus was fighting against that Locust. * In Gears of War 2, if you get a Perfect Reload, the Boltok will fire much faster and do more damage. Trivia The Boltok, along with several other weapons, have parts that change colors depending on the wielder. For example, on the gun's hammer, players can see the Locust Symbol in the grip (only visible when holstered) and a tiny light, will change into blue or red color, depending on whether the wielder is a Gear or a Locust, respectively. Other weapons that include this feature are: * The Longshot Sniper Rifle. * The Lancer assault rifle. * The Boomshot grenade launcher (very small light located on the weapon's magazine). * The Torque Bow (in the form of its aiming beam). * Possibly the Hammer of Dawn (TBA). Category:Gears of War 2 weapons